


The Moon

by PsychedelicShips



Series: Imagine a World [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Deity Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Deity Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deity Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deity Deceit | Janus Sanders, Deity Logic | Logan Sanders, Deity Morality | Patton Sanders, Deity Sleep | Remy Sanders, Deity Thomas Sanders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Have you ever wondered why the moon was put in the sky?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Series: Imagine a World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049123
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually having a lot of fun with this AU- are there any other creation myths y'all would like to see?

Thomas walked the earth in a mortal form, something he had taken a habit of doing ever since Logan came to him with stories of what the mortals were up to and he decided he wanted to experience the world for himself. He stopped and smiled as he watched the sunset- the colors were his own doing, something he was very proud of. Looking around, he expected the mortals to watch the sunset, too. 

But instead they were all running to their homes. 

“Sir,” a mortal woman came to a stop in front of him. “You should be getting inside, it’s about to get dark. If you have no place to go, you’re welcome to stay with me for the night. But hurry inside!”

“What’s wrong? The sunset is beautiful, is it not?” Thomas frowned. Did the mortals not like the way the sky made a gradient from blue to pink to black and every color in between? Did they not like the clam night air? What was wrong?

“Sir, you really must be getting inside. The animals come out at night. The last person foolish enough to stay out after dark never came back. Now would you like to stay at my home overnight, or do you have a place?”

“I’m quite alright, thank you. I have a place. But thank you for the offer.” Thomas gave a subtle wave of his hand and knew that this woman would be a little lucky the next time she needed it- her chickens would lay extra eggs, he business would increase considerably. 

The mortal nodded and continued running until she reached her house and slammed the door shut behind her, just as the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon. Thomas still didn’t quite know what the horizon was, only that it had been created by Logan and Virgil to serve some purpose. 

Thomas stood in the empty street for a good while until he heard shuffling noises of a large animal coming towards him. Though he knew no harm could come to him (he was a god, after all!), he still froze in fear. 

He could see now why mortals were so afraid of the dark. 

With no sun, he couldn’t see a thing, only hear the grunts and shuffles as the animal padded closer. He jumped as he felt something wet on his leg. In a shout and a flash of light, Thomas returned to the home of the gods. 

The next night he came back to the same mortal village. 

Now knowing what to expect, Thomas stood in the town square alone in the dark.

Alone, that is, until the shuffling and snorting came from behind him. 

In a flash of multicolored light, Thomas summoned a staff to use as a weapon. It might not be effective against whatever creature haunted this mortal town at night, but it would serve well as protection. 

With a sharp twist of his staff as he felt the wetness on his leg, Thomas hit… something. A sharp howl echoed through the town square and it felt as if every mortal held their breath, waiting for something to happen. 

And something happened, indeed. 

The best reared up and lunged at Thomas, who just barely dodged, only seeing a flash of gray fur fly past him. Thomas twirled his staff again, hitting the beast on the underside of its stomach as it lunged.

The fight ensued through the night, neither being able to fully defeat the other. With every blow Thomas landed, he received a scratch or bite from the creature’s long claws and razor sharp teeth. It only ended when the sky began to lighten, the first rays of sunlight coming up over the horizon. As soon as Thomas caught a glimpse of the beast’s long black hair, wild yellow eyes, and claws the length of Thomas’s own hands, it turned and ran into the woods. 

With its surrender, Thomas dissipated from the square in a burst of sunlight, and assembled the council of gods to discuss what he had seen.

“The mortals are terrified of the night. I fought a beast tonight, and though I don’t know what it is, something must be done about it.” Thomas told the gods and described the fight.

“Interesting,” Logan leaned forward. “What did it look like?”

“That’s the thing. I saw it, and then it ran away. I only know it has long prickly black fur, giant talons, and eyes that were more yellow than you could imagine.”

“It’s clear what must be done, then.” Logan announced after a minute of thought. “If the best runs when it is seen, we must give the mortals a way to see it.”   
“But how?” Thomas asked, trying to keep the frightened tone out of his voice. “I can’t keep the sun up all the time! Mortals need to sleep. And they would be too powerful if they could truly see in the dark like a cat.”

“What if we put a little bit of light in the night sky?” Roman spoke up, a surprise to the entire council. This was the first time the summer god had given input.

“Roman! That’s actually an idea I could work with! Now how to do it… oh!” Logan leapt off his throne and moved to the center of the room, snapping his fingers. “Patton, get me a large bowl. Virgil, I’ll need a bit of shell. Remus, I need ice. Roman, give me a pinch of summer dirt. Janus, a piece of silk. And Thomas, I’ll need only a drop of light. Very, very little.”

The gods scrambled to get the ingredients Logan had required and watched as he put each one into the giant bowl Patton had conjured in front of the sky god. 

First the shell, then the ice was stirred in. The bit of dirt was added at the same time as the silk. They watched as Logan reached up to the sky and mixed in a fragment of the deep blue. Then, only once everything was mixed did Logan place the drop of light into the bowl. Every god sat on the edge of their thrones, watching Logan in anticipation. 

For a second, nothing happened. But then Logan stepped back, and in place of the mixing bowl there now stood a new god. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” the new god asked, already with a grin. 

“Hello,” Thomas smiled at the new addition. “What’s your name?”

The new god thought for a moment. “Call me Remy. Remy, god of the moon and sleep.”

“Welcome, Remy, god of the moon and sleep. Patton, a throne for him?”

“Welcome, kiddo!” Patton smiled and conjured a throne across from Thomas and in between the twins made of a white stone with black jewels embedded in the back.

“Watch this,” Remy raised a hand as the sun set, and instead of a blank black sky, there now hung what looked like a miniature sun. Thomas watched with a smile as the mortals saw the sunset and moonrise and instead of running into their homes, stayed outside and looked up in awe at the new object in the sky that gave them light. 

“There. They don’t need to be afraid of the darkness anymore, because it will never truly be dark again,” Logan gave a smile of pride. 


End file.
